


A Good Scrubbing

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Gen, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus aides Tailgate with cleaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Scrubbing

**Author's Note:**

> Super short fluff involving baths

“Cyclonus, would you mind getting my back? I can’t reach.”

Cyclonus glanced up from his relaxed position, the lull of the solvent nearly putting him in recharge. He sighed, gesturing for Tailgate to come before him. Tailgate sloshed through the water, a long brush clutched in his servos. 

The minibot passed the brush to Cyclonus, turning so he could reach his back. Huffing, the jet began to gently clean the plating, paying special attention to cracks in the armor. Tailgate purred in response, the brush tickling sensitive wires in its wake.

Cyclonus worked diligently, making sure to get rid of as much build-up as possible. He couldn’t help a small smirk from forming when he realized how much the mini-bot enjoyed the attention. He paid special attention to a sensor cluster on Tailgate’s lower back, a spot that he knew to be sensitive.

Tailgate sighed, leaning into Cyclonus’ ministrations. The jet worked slowly, making sure that Tailgate was completely clean before handing the brush back.

“Thanks,” replied Tailgate, his visor bright as he scooted away from the other. Cyclonus watched him intently.

Tailgate squirmed in the water, clutching the brush. “Would you like some help too?”

Cyclonus’ engine rumbled quietly at the question, and he nodded, turning to allow Tailgate to return the favor.


End file.
